Skid steer loader machines are manufactured to provide a compact work machine which is maneuverable and durable in various applications. Most skid steer loader machines are designed to facilitate efficient assembly of various components. There is always a continuing need for improved methods of manufacturing and assembling skid steer loader machines due to high demand and competitive forces. Such improvements should include decreased manufacturing and assembly time and costs coupled with increased durability of the skid steer loader machines.
Some skid steer loader machines use a loader body or lower frame assembly in conjunction with a subframe or upper frame assembly to define a main frame assembly for the machine. The upper frame assembly has an upright fabrication and is mounted to the lower frame assembly so that the upright fabrication partially encloses the engine.
A method for assembling a skid steer loader is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,455 issued to Larry E. Albright et al. on Sep. 11, 1990 which mounts an engine and hydraulic pump to an engine mount platform welded at the back end of the lower frame assembly. The engine mount platform is designed for increased accessibility so that the engine and hydraulic pump can be easily mounted together resulting in decreased assembly time. The engine mount platform accessibility is achieved by utilization of the engine mounting platform as part of the connection for the upper frame assembly with the lower frame assembly, including vertical bolts therebetween. Horizontal bolts are used to further connect the upper frame assembly to a pair of side rails of the lower frame assembly which extend partially along the length of the lower frame assembly. The design, however, does not provide for a continuous and consistent structural connection along the entire length of the lower frame assembly thereby producing an unequal distribution of loading therealong. The use of horizontal and vertical connections between the upper and lower frame assemblies causes variations in the loading stresses on the assembled main frame assembly due to differences in the bolting pattern. Furthermore, any damage to the engine mounting platform may result in rework of the lower frame assembly and removal of the entire engine to facilitate repair, increasing service and maintenance costs.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems as set forth above.